Trato
by 0 Himiko Miko 0
Summary: Porque Illumi por su hermano estaba dispuesto a pactar con el mismo diablo, o peor aún... con Hisoka.
1. Mascota

El cielo empezaba a oscurecerse, pintando con sombras siniestras la gran estructura de hormigón que se erigía frente a él. Se quedó quieto más tiempo del necesario, mirando y percibiendo extasiado la mezcla de auras que fluía a través de las gruesas paredes de la construcción, incluso si cerraba los ojos, podía reproducir en su mente alguno de los combates que de seguro se estaba desarollando ahora mismo en el interior del famoso Coliseo de cielo.

El hijo mayor de los Zaoldyeck no pudo evitar recordar que tiempo atrás, él fué un participante más allí, subiendo planta tras planta, con la escasa edad de seis años y volviendo a casa sólo después de lograr aprender el uso del nen y hacerse lo suficiente fuerte como para no deshonrar a su familia.

Soltó un suspiro, sintiendo como una suave brisa despeinaba levemente su larga cabellera negra y le traía de vuelta al mundo real. Debía volver a casa, su trabajo había terminado en esa ciudad.

Como de costumbre, su objetivo fué eliminado de forma rápida y eficaz, raras veces tenía que esforzarse para terminar su labor de forma impecable. Sus víctimas caían en el sueño eterno antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido.

Iba a retirarse del lugar cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien, pronunció su nombre anímicamente - Hisoka ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó, aunque bién sabía la respuesta, pués era normal ver a un amante de la lucha en un lugar como ese.

- Me aburría... ¿Y tú? - La voz del mago reflejó a la perfección el sentimiento de aburrimiento, así que Illumi supuso que esta vez no estaba mintiendo.

- Trabajo. - Su respuesta fué clara y tajante, a él no le gustaba hablar más de la cuenta a diferencia de su acompañante. - Y ya me iba a casa.

- Ahh... - Gimoteó algo decepcionado, pués pensó que podría tener compañía un rato, aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás aún podría divertirse un poco... - Por cierto, hace un par de semanas me encontré con Gon y Killua... - Pronunció a drebe más fuerte el nombre del segundo, sabiendo la reacción que le causaría oírlo al más joven de los dos. Rió internamente al sentir sobre su persona esos dos enormes y vacíos ojos negros mirándole con recelo - ...De hecho incluso formamos equipo en un partido... - Dijo, recordando brevemente su encuentro dentro de ese curioso juego. Soltó una risita y prosiguió después de haber pensado bién cómo pronunciar la siguiente frase, para así poder exaltar al normalmente inexpresivo asesino -... Han madurado mucho, sobretodo tu hermanito, desprendía una energía exquisita, si sigue así muy pronto será una presa digna de cazar.

Una aura oscura no se hizo esperar, rodeando a Illumi por completo e impactando de lleno en Hisoka sin ninguna buena intención, pero eso no parecía afectarle al mago, incluso si no lo conociera, el Zaoldyeck pensaría que ni se había dado cuenta, pero eso no era así, al contrario, él lo disfrutaba de sobremanera, pués estas provocaciones eran como un afrodisíaco para el pelirrojo, lo llevaban al borde del éxtasis, se podría decir que vivía sólo para sentir esa clase de peligro.

- No permitiré que le hagas nada a Killua - Las palabras llenas de rencor llegaron lentamente a los oídos del excitado mago, junto con otra hostil oleada de nen. Si el menor seguía así, dudaba poder controlarse mucho más tiempo.

-¿Y qué harás para impedirlo?... ¿Vas a matarme?... - Se relamió los labios pensando en esa posibilidad, sintiendo como algo de sangre quedaba acumulada sobre sus pómulos y sus azulinos ojos adquirian un peligroso brillo dorado - ¿En realidad puedes?... piensa que si intentas matarme y fallas... morirás... - Dejó pasar un leve silencio sin borrar la suave sonrisa que siempre dibujaban sus labios, sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de Illumi - ... Y no sólo eso, después de acabar contigo lo primero que haría seria matar a Killua ... ¿Y bién? ¿Vas a intentarlo?

Illumi meditó profundamente en si tenía alguna posibilidad de vencerle. Prácticamente escaneó con sus ojos al sujeto con ropaje de bufón, buscándole los puntos débiles.

Sin duda Hisoka era fuerte, muy fuerte... físicamente le superaba en tamaño, a pesar de ser casi igual de altos, el mago era mucho más corpulento, era rápido e impredecible y lo que le daba más desventaja en este enfrentamiento, era que Hisoka estaba acostumbrado a luchar casi diariamente, en cambio él dominaba más el arte del asesinato, el sigilo y estrategia... mirándolo así...

- ¿Y bién...? - La voz de su acompañante casi le hace dar un respingo - ¿Ya te has decidido?... me estoy cansando de esperar... - Mientras el mago se cruzaba de brazos esperando pacientemente la respuesta, Illumi pensaba que quizás podía intentar derrotarle... él también era fuerte, pero... Killua...

¿Podía permitirse arriesgar la vida de su hermano?

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio? - Preguntó el moreno a modo de respuesta, consiguiendo que Hisoka arqueara una ceja algo incrédulo justo antes de soltar una breve carcajada.

- ¿Ni siquiera vas a intentar matarme?... me has decepcionado I-llu-chan - Pronunció sus nombre infantilmente recalcando cada sílaba.

Illumi sabía que cualquier persona normal pediría dinero en un soborno como este, pero Hisoka no era una persona normal, y él lo sabía, así que ya iba preparándose mentalmente para escuchar la mayor extravagancia o cosa extraña venir de aquel hombre.

- Entonces... - Hisoka puso delicadamente una mano en su mentón en pose pensativa - ... Vas a tener que obedecerme en todo lo que te pida - Anunció formando en su cara una sonrisa que podría pasar por encantadora si no viniera de él.

- ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? - Preguntó el Zaoldyeck, sinceramente le pareció una petición muy poco original para venir de Hisoka, aunque por otro lado muy útil.

- Hasta que me canse - Hisoka vió la inconformalidad en el rostro de su acompañante, al parecer para él era injusto - Si no te parece bién puedes romper el trato y luchar conmigo.

Illumi vió cómo Hisoka deformaba las facciones de su cara en pura excitación, seguramente estaba reproduciendo la lucha dentro de su perturbada mente - Ok, acepto el trato... pero primero déjame ir a casa para comunicarle a mi familia que voy a ausentarme un tiempo. - Si conseguía advertir a alguien de la situación, podría poner a salvo a Killua y luego encargarse de Hisoka.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo por teléfono? - Preguntó Hisoka fingiendo inocencia.

- Je je je... tienes razón, voy a llamarles ahora - Se alejó unos pasos sacando su móvil, aún podía pedir ayuda discretamente.

- Illumi, llama desde aquí... - Dijo señalando con el índice un punto del suelo a pocos pasos de él - ... y pon manos libres para que yo también pueda oirlo.

_" ¡tsk! maldito seas... " _Renegó el moreno mentalmente, sin cambiar ni un momento su expresión inexpresiva. Había descubierto su plan, de todas formas tampoco le pareció tan extraño, al fin y al cabo Hisoka no era para nada estúpido.

Suspiró marcando velozmente el número de su casa.

- _Hola, domicilio de los mayordomos Zaoldyeck._

- Gotoh, habla Illumi ¿Está padre en casa?

- _Lo siento amo Illumi, el amo Silva no se encuentra aquí en estos momentos ¿A ocurrido algo?_

- No... cuando vuelva dile que estaré ausente unos días por asuntos personales.

- _Entendido._

Una vez finalizó la llamada vió como el mago extendió una mano hacia él - Dame tu teléfono... por si a caso. - el moreno resignado no tuvo otra opción - Illumi... a partir de ahora no puedes usar Nen ¿Entendido?... - El asesino asintió levemente - ... Y vé preparándote mentalmente porque... - Redujo la poca distancia que los separaba y se agachó un poco para poder situar sus labios cerca del oído del menor - ... voy a poseer tu cuerpo hasta la saciedad - Susurró suavemente, provocándole un escalofrío a su receptor. - Illu... te ves pálido ¿Te sientes mal? - Pronunció inocentemente una vez se hubo apartado suficiente del otro cómo para verle la cara.

- Este no era el trato - Se quejó, esta vez sin ocultar la molestia.

- Te equivocas... el trato era que tú deberías hacer todo lo que te pidiera, así que si pido que te entregues a mi deberás hacerlo - Rió suavemente - ... A no ser que quieras romper el trato y luchar. - Hisoka esperó alguna respuesta que parecía no llegar - ¿Tu silencio significa que el trato sigue en pié? - El de pelo negro afirmó mansamente con la cabeza - Así me gusta, si colaboras todo será más fácil... ahora sígueme, te mostraré tu nuevo hogar jejeje.

Para Illumi quizás había una tercera opción... miró fríamente cómo el mago se iba girando lentamente después de sus últimas palabras, dándole la espalda... si lo hacía ahora tal vez podía matarle, sólo tenía una oportunidad, no podía fallar, debía eliminarle en un sólo movimiento ahora que se había girado de espaldas a él...

Medio segundo, fué el tiempo que precisó para manipular su mano derecha en forma de garra y dirigirla directa a arrancar su corazón, era perfecto... tan perfecto que no supo el porque había acabado incrustando su mano en el suelo en vez de en Hisoka.

- Bungee gum - Pronunció felizmente Hisoka con una gran sonrisa mientras se volteaba a ver al moreno aún agachado en el suelo. Illumi rápidamente concentró el "Gyo" en sus ojos, para ver claramente cómo tenía su mano envuelta de esa pegajosa sustancia. - Es de cobardes atacar por la espalda... - Se agachó frente a él para quedar a su altura y le cogió por el mentón - No hace ni cinco minutos que hemos empezado y ya me has desobedecido usando nen, además has inentado matarme... - Su sonrisa se borró y sus ojos le miraron con ira - No volveré a tolerar nada más como eso, si intentas matarme otra vez o noto algo extraño, nuestro trato quedará roto y tendrás que asumir las consecuencias ¿Entendido?

- Hai... entendido.

- Así me gusta... - Volvió a sonreír de golpe dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza en forma de caricia - Entiende que ahora eres mi mascota, no te será muy difícil comportarte como tal ¿Verdad? al fin y al cabo tu familia misma te educado como un perro de caza y te utiliza cuando y para lo que más les conviene - Se levantó liberando su nen de la mano del moreno para que también pudiera ponerse en pié - No puedes negarlo Illu-chan... sólo sirves para ser utilizado en beneficio ajeno, así que tu situación ahora no es muy diferente a la de antes, sólo has cambiado de dueño... ahora vamos.

Illumi se levantó con la mirada gacha y caminó siguiendo a Hisoka, pensando en lo último que este había dicho... le enfureció, le sentó como una bofetada, ya que aunque nunca estaría deacuerdo, sabía que en el fondo no era mentira, desde bién pequeño había sido entrenado sólo para obedecer...

- Ya llegamos - Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos, que ni cuenta se había dado que habían entrado en un lujoso hotel ni que Hisoka ya estaba pasando la llave electrónica por la hendidura de la puerta para abrir una habitación - Adelante, siéntete cómo en tu casa - Sonrió, haciendo un movimiento suave con su mano para que avanzara hasta el interior - ¿Te gusta?... - Illumi no respondió, sólo miró como el mago cerraba la puerta tras él y le miraba de una forma que no supo catalogar - ... Ahora quítate la ropa.

El Zaoldyeck pudo asegurar que jamás en toda su vida se había sentido tan atrapado y después de oír esa orden supo que ahí y en ese mismo instante, empezaba su infierno.


	2. Domesticar

Hio, volví XD

Primero que nada voy a responder a los comentarios :3

**Dana: **Sí, se viene lemon, demo... cómo es la primera vez que escribo escenas subidas de tono no sé si me ha salido bien ^^u arigatou por dejarme un comentario *-*

**Lucia: **jeje... yo tampoco me imagino a Illu en plan romanticón XD gracias por comentar, en verdad, pues no estaba muy segura de publicar el fic ^^u

**Dany: **Es verdad no hay nada de ellos en español, que lástima, intentare actualizar seguido, arigato por comentar :3

**Laury: **Gracias por la recomendación o¬o este par me encantan y arigato tambien por comentar , ja ne!

**Fuyu-Momo: **Yo tampoco sabría decir quién es mas fuerte, demo Hisoka parece algo mas habil, pero la vedad es que nunca vi luchar a Illu, por eso no se que pensar XD... gracias por comentar!

**Hitomi Miko: **lol es cierto lo de los nombres XD me alegra que me dejes un comentario, realmente esos dos personajes són complicados de interpretar ^^u

Bueno ahora a leer XD no seais muy duros conmigo... es mi primer lemon ( si es que lo que he escrito se puede llamar así -.-)

* * *

- Vamos Illumi, no me hagas repetirlo y quítate la ropa. - Escuchó su voz, pero al parecer su cerebro era incapaz de asimilar esas palabras, era cómo si Hisoka le hablara en un idioma que él desconocía. - ¡Oh!... ya veo, seguro que prefieres que sea yo quién te la quite... - Susurró riendo levemente y acercándose a él despacio pero sin titubear.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos... esto no podía estar pasándole, esperaba que fuera una pesadilla o una simple broma de Hisoka. Abrió los párpados de nuevo para poder ver cómo ahora permanecía parado en frente con una extraña sonrisa y cómo elevó una mano hacia el cierre situado en el cuello de su chaleco negro con la clara intención de abrirlo, instintivamente le apartó de un manotazo... no quería que lo tocara, le repelía... pero eso no parecía importarle al mago, ya que repitió la acción anterior, siendo rechazado de nuevo.

Por otro lado, Hisoka en vez de parecer molesto se le veía divertido, pero también se estaba impacientando, quería tomar ese cuerpo _ya_, por lo cual acabando con el juego, le proporcionó un fuerte empujón, haciendo que cayese sentado al suelo - Muy mal Illumi, verás... creo que aún no entiendes tu situación, por eso me desobedeces todo el rato... - Se arrodilló frente al caído y le sujetó con fuerza ambas muñecas, elevándoselas por encima de la cabeza y dejándolas pegadas con su aura de caucho en la pared que se elevaba tras la espada de éste - ... Quería ser suave contigo la primera vez, pero dado tu comportamiento...

Hisoka erigió un poco su cuerpo, aún permaneciendo sobre sus rodillas, haciendo que sus caderas quedaran peligrosamente a la altura del rostro de su víctima. Vio maravillado la breve pero intensa expresión de horror del Zaoldyeck cuando empezó a desabrochar su propios pantalones - Hisoka... - El mayor detuvo un momento su acción al oír esa suave voz llamarle - ... Tú no quieres hacer esto - Afirmó con una expresión serena, junto con un tono demasiado calmo de voz para alguien que se encontraba en su situación.

- ¿No quiero? - Interrogó extrañado, preguntándose que debía cruzar por la mente del más joven.

- No... piénsalo... hace tiempo que nos conocemos y en más de una ocasión has precisado de mi ayuda y sabes que si en un futuro vuelves a estar en apuros puedes contar conmigo sabiendo que no serás traicionado... ¿De cuanta gente puedes decir eso? - Argumentó con toda la calma del mundo esperando una respuesta.

El mago pareció pensarlo unos segundos - En realidad de nadie, por que... verás... resulta que toda la gente que he conocido y ha llegado a agradarme, ha ido muriendo repentinamente en circunstancias extrañas... ¿Qué triste, no? - Rió un poco sin nada de pena.

Illumi dedujo fácilmente que esas personas, sin duda, murieron en sus manos... Hisoka siempre mataba a aquellos que le atraían... - Pero sabes que es importante tener un aliado de confianza...

Hisoka meditó profundamente en esas palabras... sí, era cierto, Illumi le resultaba muy útil, ese era el principal motivo por el cual nunca le había cruzado por la mente el hecho de matarle... también era cierto que mantenían desde hacía tiempo una relación que oscilaba entre el compañerismo y la amistad, quizás decantándose más hacia lo último, pero claro.. ninguno de los dos lo admitiría... Illumi porque esa palabra le era cómo un tabú y siempre se le habían prohibido esa clase de relaciones en su hogar, y Hisoka porque encontraba absurdo crear un vínculo tan fuerte con alguien a quién acabaría matando algún día.

- Entonces... - La voz casi fémina del menor los sacó de sus cavilaciones - ... ¿Qué te parece si olvidamos todo esto y hacemos cómo si no hubiese pasado nada?... Estarás deacuerdo conmigo de que es la mejor opción.

Illumi miró fijamente el rostro relajado del mago, el cual pocos segundo después quedó oculto bajo su propia mano. Observó como ese cuerpo se convulsionaba al ritmo de la carcajada que escapó de sus labios y cómo luego paró de reír bruscamente y le observó asomando uno de sus rasgados orbes entre los dedos.

- Por un momento... me has hecho olvidar que perteneces al control y que manipular personas es una de tus mejores habilidades... te felicito por ello, illumi... - Volvió a bajar lentamente su mano hacia su entrepierna - ...Ahora abre la boca - Ordenó, intentando controlarse, pues cada acción del Zaoldyeck sólo lograba excitarle aún más de lo que ya estaba y eso se podía leer fácilmente en la expresión contenida que su rostro mostraba en ese instante.

Pero tal cómo se esperaba, su orden volvió a ser desobedecida... - Illumi... - Le agarró por el cuello, apretando con fuerza, privándole del tan necesitado oxígeno - ... Vé lo que haces... me obligas a hacerte daño... - Pero ni aún así el moreno abrió su cavidad, más bien al contrario, pues apretó los dientes creando un muro infranqueable hacia su interior.

Apretó más, empezando a perder la paciencia, sientiendo bajo sus dedos el crujido de los tendones que amenazaban con romperse y viendo cómo el Zaoldyeck tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, dónde las pequeñas venas empezaban a dibujar ramificaciones rojas por todo el globo ocular.

No fue hasta que vio cómo una hilera de saliva se le deslizaba de entre los dientes hasta su barbilla, que decidió soltarle para que pudiera respirar otra vez - Eres tan terco... - Susurró, mientras el otro tosía y cogía grandes bocanadas de aire intentando reemplazar oxígeno perdido anteriormente - ... Pero negándote a lo que te pido sólo demuestras lo poco que te importa tu hermanito ... - Recibió una mirada fulminante sin inmutarse - ... Veo que por fin recordaste el motivo de nuestro trato, así que ahora abre la boca... no me hagas repetirlo otra vez.

Sin quedarle más remedio, el menor al final accedió a la petición, sus pequeños labios se fueron abriendo lentamente, mientras el mago sacaba la creciente erección de entre sus ropajes y la dejaba expuesta a esa mirada sin vida que siempre le había atraído tanto.

Primero introdujo suavemente dos de sus largos dedos, para hacerle sacar levemente la lengua. Una vez lo tuvo como él quería, no esperó más y de un sólo empujón entró hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, deslizando deliciosamente su miembro por encima de ese húmedo músculo.

Illumi retuvo una arcada al sentir ese palpitante trozo de carne caliente, entrar y salir sin compasión, rozando constantemente su campanilla. Su cabeza había quedado completamente presionada entre la pared y el cuerpo de Hisoka.

Era humillante... quería matar a ese hombre, jamás había sentido tantas ganas de arrebatar una vida cómo en esos momentos.

Por otro lado, Hisoka lo estaba disfrutando de sobremanera, se relamió los labios en puro placer, intentando reprimir algunos gemidos sin conseguirlo completamente, ya que sólo con la erótica imagen que captaban sus pupilas al mirar hacia bajo, le era suficiente para perder la cordura.

Entonces, en medio de esas placenteras sensaciones, agradeció infinitamente haber nacido con unos reflejos más desarrollados que la gente normal y haber reaccionado a tiempo a la firme presión repentina de la mandíbula de su acompañante.

Cuatro de sus dedos habían evitado una mutilación muy dolorosa y habían acabado atrapados entre los dientes en lugar de su miembro. Echó las caderas hacia atrás para evitar accidentes e intentó recuperar sus dígitos sin mucho éxito - Vamos... suelta... - Ordenó frunciendo el ceño al ser ignorado.

A final, para evitar que se los serrara con los dientes, tuvo que propinarle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, el cual le cortó el aire por segunda vez en ese día a su receptor, obligándole a abrir la boca y liberar sus ahora ensangrentados dedos.

Le dedicó una mirada que podría haberle helado la sangre a cualquiera... acabar castrado no entraba en sus planes y realmente no le causaba ninguna gracia. Agarró con furia el pelo negro. tirándole hacia tras para que elevara el rostro que había permanecido cabizbajo hasta ahora - ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?... Creí que eras un chico más obediente - Cómo respuesta sólo obtuvo una macabra e insólita sonrisa del menor, de la cual se escurría un hilillo de sangre causado por el golpe recibido anteriormente.

No entendió que era lo que le causaba grácia al menor en ese momento, ni por qué le irritó tanto ese gesto - Vamos a acabar ya con esto... - Prácticamente gruñó al soltar esas palabras... estaba caliente y Illumi no colaboraba para nada.

Cansado de la situación, le arrancó los pantalones de un solo tirón y lo volteó de cara a la pared, haciendo que los brazos se le doblaran dolorosamente al estar aún pegados en esta.

Normalmente se hubiera tomado su tiempo para deleitar sus ojos con aquellas redondeadas nalgas, pero esta vez no... esta vez sólo quería complacerse y acabar de una vez, así que entró de una sola estocada, sintiendo cómo quedaba envuelto por esas húmedas paredes. Era tan caliente y tan excesivamente estrecho, que su sexo era sometido a una dolorosa presión que le impedía movilizarse cómo le gustaría en su interior.

- Illumi... deja de hacer fuerza... sólo conseguirás hacerte más daño... - Jadeó, notando cómo el Zaoldyeck ignoraba esas palabras y seguía rígido.

Hisoka lo sabía... sabía que al menor poco le importaba sentir dolor, era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, así que lo que le hacía ahora, ni siquiera le haría pestañear.

Se agarró a las caderas ajenas para tener un punto de aguante y empezó a embestir con más fuerza... cada vez más rápido. No bajó el ritmo hasta que logró alcanzar el climax.

Se quedó unos segundos medio recostado sobre la espalda de Illumi hasta que su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal, luego simplemente se levantó y se encerró en el baño, dónde al poco rato sumergió su cuerpo en agua tibia.

Cerró los ojos, estaba molesto... eran incontables las veces que había fantaseado con poseer ese cuerpo y ahora que lo había conseguido, no estaba para nada satisfecho, más bien todo lo contrario.

No entendía que era lo que fallaba... había tomado algo que deseaba, entonces ¿Qué problema había?... sintió placer... pero no lo había disfrutado en absoluto.

Se tomó sus bien merecidos cuarenta minutos para terminar su relajante baño, su mal humor había descendido un poco gracias a ello. Salió por la puerta que lo separaba del dormitorio, encontrándose a su víctima en la misma posición que la había dejado; Con la cara apoyada en la pared y su cuerpo levemente encorvado, sentado en posición de sirena... no se movía y apreció un rastro de sangre y semen que se escurría de entre sus muslos.

Se dio cuenta que aún le mantenía los brazos pegados en la pared con su aura, así que decidió liberarlo para ver que hacía, pero no hizo nada... sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a cada lado de su cuerpo.

No lo admitiría, pero en ese momento... ver esa imagen... verle en ese estado... casi le hizo sentir lástima y remordimiento... casi.

No pudo verle la cara en ningún momento, su largo cabello negro se la cubría completamente. Decidió dejarle tranquilo esa noche, se tiró con pereza en la cama, dejándole tal como estaba en el suelo.

Mañana sería otro día y esperaba que el Zaoldyeck mejorara su comportamiento.

- Buenas noches Illu-chan... -Susurró en tono alegre, justo antes de que la habitación quedara sumergida completamente en las penumbras.


	3. ¿Sumisión?

Hio, gomen por la tardanza ^^u mi tiempo no es abundante.

Primero responderé a los rw :3

**Fuyu-Momo**: je je... sí, una mordida se la merecía, pero no podía dejarle castrado en el segundo capi XD perdon por tardarme tanto, espero que sigas leyendo :3 gracias por comentar.

**Laury**: See... la amistad extraña que tienen me parece fascinante, los hace perfectos juntos XD ya leí el fic que me dijiste -¬- está genial :3 arigatou por comentar, espero que el siguiente cap te guste también.

**Dany**: mmm... yo diría que es Alluka, pués Killu le dice "ella" porque es el único que no la nombra como "cosa" que bién que te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando XD arigatou por comentar.

**Evangeline-siK**: see... Hisoka es un personaje genial, único en su especie XD tambien es mi favorito junto a Illu, me alegra que te hayas animado a ver esta serie, seguro que no te decepcionará :3 arigatou por comentar.

**Aneki-Z**: jeje puede que illu tenga un plan o puede que no XD (antispoilers mode ON) es cierto, me faltó poner más en claro lo que sentía Illumi, comentarios como el tuyo me ayudan a ver mis carencias :3 espero que te guste este capi, gracias por dejar comentario.

**Dana**:Vas a saber si fue la primera vez de Illu... pero no en este capi ^^uy es cierto, no se porque no hay mas material de esta parejita, para mi son perfectos el uno para el otro XD arigatou por comentar.

**Katia**:pobre Illu-chan XD porque te cae mal? ^^u las tendencias sexuales de ambos seran reveladas mas adelante XD no suelo dar spoiler de mis fics XD gracias por comentar.

**lucia**: *3* me alegra que te haya gustado, gracias por leerlo y dejarme un comentario, de verdad ayuda a seguir escribiendo con mas ganas :3

**Kimi-chan**: Jeje, te pasa igual que a mi, no encontraba fics de ellos, pro eso me dije a mi misma... si no encuentro, los creo yo XD gracias por comentar.

**Any**: Perdon por tardarme jeje, espero que el siguiente capi sea de tu agrado y haya valido la pena esperar :3 arigatou por comentar.

Y ahora a leer

* * *

El joven mago permanecía tumbado sobre su estómago contra el blando colchón de la lujosa cama, con sólo una ceñida prenda de ropa interior azul cubriendo su cuerpo. Mirando fijamente esa masa negra en la pared que sabía que era Illumi, pero que por la escasez de luz no lograba distinguir más que su silueta.

Suspiró con cansancio... ahora que estaba calmado, se preguntó cómo había llegado a esa situación, pues en un principio sólo quiso molestar un poco al Zaoldyeck...

Después de su decepción con Kuroro, había permanecido la última semana en busca de algún rival decente en el piso más alto de aquella peculiar torre... no tardó en fijarse en un sujeto que desprendía una enorme y poderosa aura y no paró de "molestarle" hasta conseguir que el otro le retara.

La adrenalina corría por sus venas en el momento que aquel hombre se encontró frente a él en el cuadrilátero para empezar, lo que él pensaba, una gran lucha... una lucha que acabó siendo patética, cuando el rival no mostró ningún talento y acabó rogando por su vida arrastrándose cual gusano.

Después de asestarle el golpe final, salió frustrado y enfadado al no poder calmar la excitación previa al combate, necesitaba desfogarse, tenía sed de sangre... por eso su sorpresa fue grata al ver al pelinegro nada más cruzar la puerta de salida del edificio.

Pensó que aquel chico podría calmar un poco su sed, se hubiese conformado con un simple intercambio de golpes hasta quedar ambos extenuados, por eso empezó a molestarle... por eso le amenazó con su hermano, porque Illumi sólo mostraba alguna reacción cuando Killua estaba en medio del asunto, en cualquier otra circunstancia no importaba lo que se le dijera, él siempre evitaría un enfrentamiento físico a no ser que su vida o la de alguien de su familia corriera algún peligro.

Hisoka sólo quería luchar, pero Illumi respondió de forma incorrecta con un "¿Qué quieres a cambio?" al parecer esa inocente criatura no se percató que le quería a él en esos momentos y que diciendo eso se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata.

Intentó no dejarse llevar por su pervertida imaginación, pero por mucho que le dio la alternativa de la pelea, el otro se negó completamente, llegando a la situación actual.

Volvió a suspirar, no le gustaba la idea de haber perdido un fuerte aliado por una sesión de sexo que ni siquiera disfrutó... - Illumi... - Le llamó sin obtener respuesta - ... ¿Estás enfadado?... dime... - Hizo una pausa sintiendo sólo el molesto silencio - ... ¿No me hablas porque te duele el trasero?... - Bromeó un poco sonriendo levemente.

La sonrisa pronto se desvaneció y resoplando se levantó, caminando hacia la figura medio desnuda del suelo - Illu-chan... - Insistió suavemente, buscando respuesta.

Se agachó para quedar a su altura, situándose casi pegado a su espalda, deslizando con delicadeza el dorso de su mano por el brazo de su víctima, sintiendo como ésta tensaba todos los músculos ante tan leve contacto.

El mago apartó su mano algo bruscamente, cómo si el cuerpo ajeno le hubiera propinado una descarga eléctrica. Se levantó otra vez sólo para volver a dejarse caer en la cama, esperando no haber roto su juguete sin poder haberlo disfrutado antes.

Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo, mientras una molesta sensación le recorría las entrañas. Sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa para espantar la gran estupidez que había cruzado por su mente, no... Illumi no era así, él no era una chiquita cualquiera, no iba a traumatizarle una simple violación... "_Demonios..." _Renegó mentalmente. Esa palabra sonaba horrible...

Detuvo sus pensamientos al notar un leve movimiento en la habitación y achicó los ojos tratando así de agudizar más su vista en medio de la oscuridad. Vio como su acompañante empezaba a moverse y él se quedó mirándole, cómo si ese hecho fuera algo extraordinario o fascinante, cómo si hubiese olvidado por un momento que los seres humanos tenían la habilidad de movilizarse.

Prendió la luz y observó cómo Illumi arrastraba lentamente una de sus manos hacia los pantalones que yacían olvidados en el suelo y los agarraba cómo si eso le supusiera un gran esfuerzo, para luego quedarse mirando lánguidamente esa prenda ahora inservible.

Hisoka se obligó a si mismo a romper el incómodo silencio que parecía palpable en aquella habitación - Yo... - Empezó torpemente, sin saber bién cómo seguir - ... Yo puedo prestarte ropa, así que por que no vas a tomarte un baño mientras la busco. - Le propuso, pués por algún motivo, necesitaba que el asesino saliera de su campo de visión, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

- Ok. - Respondió el pelinegro de forma automática, mientras se levantaba con movimientos, según Hisoka, robóticos.

El mago observó detalladamente cómo el menor rodeó la cama dónde él estaba sentado para llegar al baño, intentando que sus ojos se cruzaran por lo menos un segundo, para así poder adivinar con más exactitud qué era lo que sentía el otro en ese momento...

¿Odio?... ¿Miedo?... ¿Vergüenza?... ¿Frustración?... ¿Tristeza?

Quería ver por primera vez algún destello en esos dos pozos negros que parecían incluso incapaces de reflejar la luz... pero no logró ver nada, su larga cabellera interfería en su objetivo, así que se dio por vencido una vez Illumi se puso de espaldas a él, abriendo la puerta del baño, en ese momento sus írises azules se posaron instintivamente en esas largas y delgadas piernas que no gozaban del privilegio de tener algo de ropa que las protejieran de esa penetrante y lujuriosa mirada.

Hisoka repasó lentamente cada centímetro de esa blanquecina piel, sintiendo cómo el calor poco a poco invadía su cuerpo al detener sus ojos en aquellas tan bien formadas nalgas, menos tiempo del que le hubiese gustado, ya que esa deliciosa imagen desapareció tras la puerta.

Ahora que estaba sólo debía serenarse y pensar calmadamente en cómo actuar a partir de ahora. Illumi intentaría matarle, no dudaba de ello, por eso... tendría que andarse con cuatro ojos y no pasar ningún movimiento o acto del menor por alto.

Mientras, Illumi, permanecía de pié con sus ojos cerrados, dejando que la agradable lluvia de agua caliente le alejara por un momento del mundo real.

Ahora, mientras sus músculos se relajaban, su mente buscaba desenfrenadamente cualquier solución que le sacara de la desagradable situación en la que se había visto envuelto sin saber aún muy bien porqué, pero de momento, no podía pensar en nada que no implicara la muerte de Hisoka.

"_Voy a matarte Hisoka... voy a disfrutar haciéndolo_" pensó, mientras por segunda vez en ese día, aparecía en su rostro esa demente sonrisa e imaginaba mil y una formas de hacer que el mago dejara de respirar para siempre.

Borró cualquier mueca de su rostro al oír cómo la puerta era abierta, a través de la cual entró la persona que ocupaba sus pensamientos en esos momentos con algo de ropa para él... debía calmarse, pensar con calma... antes de hacer nada tenía que encontrarle un punto débil para asegurar su victoria y sabía que enfadándose u odiándole sólo conseguiría pensar con menos claridad.

Las emociones eran un estorbo, sin importar si eran positivas o negativas... eso lo sabía desde que tenía uso de razón.

Hisoka puso sus manos en las caderas y se apoyó levemente contra el marco de la puerta, disfrutando nuevamente de la visión de esa piel desnuda, ahora por completo. Observó cómo el cabello le formaba una larga cascada negra que se adhería a su piel, también cómo el agua se deslizaba delineando cada una de sus curvas.

Vio cómo el Zaoldyeck giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándole directamente, haciendo que por fin sus ojos se encontraran... a pesar de que su rostro estaba inexpresivo cómo siempre y que no desprendía aura alguna, Hisoka notó un placentero escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal... sintió las ganas del menor de matarle.

Echó la cabeza un poco hacia tras, sintiendo otra vez la sangre acumularse en zonas indebidas. Debía calmarse... - Te dejo la ropa aquí... cuando acabes ven a la cama. - Salió con algo de prisa del baño, apoyando su frente a la pared más cercana.

Illumi era peligroso, al mínimo descuido acabaría con él... "_Es genial, Illumi_" Era cómo caminar de la mano con la misma muerte. Hizo presión con las dos manos bajo su estómago, buscando algo de sosiego, mientras se relamía los labios " _Debo calmarme_..." sino se tranquilizaba algo acabaría mal.

Illumi se vistió con el pijama rojo sangre que le había prestado y tras una respiración profunda salió, dirigiéndose hacia la cama dónde Hisoka ya estaba recostado cómodamente, mirando de nuevo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Decidió ignorarle y se recostó en el lado libre, cubriéndose con la fina sábana. Optó por ponerse de lado, dándole la espalda a su raptor... la verdad es que no tenía ganas de verle la cara.

Tras un leve "click" la habitación se hundió en una absoluta oscuridad... podría matarle mientras dormía, eso sería perfecto, pero dudaba que fuera tan fácil... Hisoka no bajaría la guardia por las noches.

Pasaron unos diez minutos en completa calma y silencio, el asesino empezaba a relajarse hasta que sintió cómo el mago se pegaba completamente a su espalda.

Illumi se dio prisa en dejar la mente en blanco al verse rodeado por esos fuertes brazos. No tardó en sentir esas manos expertas dibujar caricias en su silueta, mientras un cálido aliento chocaba en su cuello.

Sintió cómo Hisoka pareció cansarse de acariciar sólo tela y fue introduciendo despacio los dedos por debajo de su camisa, deslizándolos por su estómago hacia su pecho.

Empezó a besar su cuello, creando leves succiones a la vez que presionaba contra él sus caderas, haciéndole notar la creciente dureza en la parte baja de su espalda.- Illumi... - Ronroneó de forma ronca por la excitación-... Hazme un poco de caso... - Pellizcó uno se sus pezones, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Illumi escuchó una leve risita por su reacción, al parecer Hisoka aprovecharía cualquier descuido para burlarse de él. Decidió seguir sin moverse, limitándose a rodar los ojos por la habitación en una búsqueda casi desesperada hacia algo en lo cual enfocar toda su atención y poder ignorar al pervertido psicópata que yacía tras suyo.

Aunque quisiera apartarlo a la fuerza, sabía que oponiendo resistencia sólo lograría excitarle más.

El mago dirigió su mano esta vez hacia bajo, topándose con la goma del pantalón, permitiéndose acariciar su entrepierna por encima de este y decepcionándose al notar que sus caricias no habían producido efecto alguno el menor.

Eso le había sentado cómo una patada en su orgullo de semental. Chasqueó la lengua, tampoco importaba, se dedicaría a autocomplacerse otra vez usando su nuevo juguete... pensó, olvidando la idea de que tal vez, podrían haberlo disfrutado ambos.

El pelinegro clavó los ojos al segundero del reloj de la mesita de noche, sabiendo lo que le esperaba ahora... los pantalones resbalaban por sus piernas deteniéndose a la altura de las rodillas, dejándole otra vez expuesto a Hisoka, el cual deslizó su miembro entre sus nalgas soltando un suspiro de placer, repitiendo esa acción un par de veces más, apretándose contra su cuerpo para mayor contacto, simulando penetraciones sin llegar a hacerlo.

Contaba los segundos, deseando que terminara pronto, sintiendo la respiración del mago en su nuca cada vez más pesada. Esta vez pudo evitar tensar su cuerpo al notar la presión de la punta del sexo contra su dañada entrada, aún así... todo se le revolvía por dentro.

Hisoka, por su parte, aumentó la presión, cómo para informarle que empezaría a adentrarse en él, pero siguió sin obtener resistencia, sin lograr excitar a su acompañante, sin lograr reacción alguna...

Un calor diferente del que sentía hasta ahora le hizo perder la paciencia, así que al igual que la primera vez, entró con fuerza de una sola estocada, pero nada, el otro ni se inmutaba...

Salió y volvió a entrar, una y otra vez, intentando hacerle el mayor daño posible para que hiciera almenos una mueca.

Nada...

Se detuvo por completo, mirando el rostro impasible de Illumi, el cual mantenía sus ojos fijos en el reloj, cómo si fuera lo más interesante del mundo... resignado decidió terminar rápido.

Otra vez...

Estando ambos de lado, empezó con las embestidas rápidas y fuertes, llegando a la cumbre del placer y la frustración... satisfecho e insatisfecho a la vez.

Se retiró de aquel frío cuerpo adquiriendo una posición más cómoda. Arregló un poco su rojizo flequillo el cual se había adherido a su frente por el sudor, sintiéndose enfadado sin saber muy bien por qué.

Miró de reojo cómo Illumi se giró para quedar de cara a él, sólo mirándole fijamente con esos dos enormes ojos negros. Pensó que tal vez lo hizo para no darle la espalda y evitar otro futuro accidente.

- Hisoka... - Dejó pasar un extraño silencio - ... Cuida de no dormirte... - Arrastró cada letra con suavidad seguida de una breve risa "inocente"

El juego había empezado.


End file.
